Talk:Parisa
Untitled I didn't make this article but she exists. She was saved by john when she was 5 or 6. It says so in Halo: Evolutions --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) wups, nevermind [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 03:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. Goheels619 03:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Starry Night Remember Starry Night? With the boy presumed to be Cheif and a girl? What if that girl is Parisa? these are the facts: She was friends with john before he got abducked, those kids look 5 or 6, They were best friends thst hunged out a lot, the kids were together in the video, Parisa was remembered by Cheif, Cheif remembered that memory of them when he was KO'd. Tell me that was coincedance and I'll make you see stars CLARKMASTER! 09:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Survival What happened to Parisa after the Battle? My best guess is most likely that if she wasn't taken up to "In Amber Clad"(unlikely, seeing as her forces had been stationed in New Mombasa beforehand), then she had to have been killed by the time Marines had to scorch-earth the ONI headquarters. Since every Marine in the city was being rallied to there, and all of them there were killed, the only other way that she could have survived would have been if she was evacuated immediately after the EMP incident and never got the signal to fallback to ONI Alpha Site(which was given roughly 30 minutes after the EMP blast.) That's the best I can work it out. Any thoughts? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]] 15:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't seem that all the Marines made it to the ONI Alpha Site. Some probably fell back to Voi near the end of the Battle, based on their (Remember me From New Mombasa)-type statements in Halo 3. In the endm she was probably killed at some point during the Covenant occupation of Africa. --Bla 16:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, had forgotten about the Battle of Voi. But one of the Marines on Kizingo Boulevard does say that every Marine in the city was being pulled to ONI Alpha site. Unless he was exaggerating, she wouldn't have survived that battle.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator']] 21:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :They say every Marine, but only like two squads worth show up, despite the fact their was like two regiments in New Mombasa at the time. (There's no way the Covenant could slaughter around 6,000 Marines so quickly). --Bla 22:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Figures. Alright then, I'll add it to the article.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'''']] 02:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I just had this thought, but is it possible that with Cortana gone Parisa could become Chief's love interest? I highly doubt it, and I'm one of those guys that hopes Cortana is still around, but this would be an interesting twist if Parisa was alive. BioMan998 (talk) 03:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to see that interesting twist, it'll be nice to see her in one of the games. EpicZealot1239 aww i nerly cried when i read about john seing the photo and the flood of memories, I like to think she is still alive so when john ends his career he can go find her and they can groww old and die together Taaha Rehman